megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Man
is a Robot Master designed as a pharaoh that resembles Tutankhamun. He was originally created by Dr. Cossack with high resistance, agility, and adaptability to the dark to explore pyramids. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to work for him, Pharaoh Man was modified to have extra attack power for his battle against Mega Man in Mega Man 4. His Special Weapon is the Pharaoh Shot, a sphere that is charged with solar energy. Pharaoh Man is a charismatic leader, said to have over one thousand Mummira working for him, but becomes timid near beautiful women. In the game Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Pharaoh Man has new powers, being able to levitate, create a giant eye-shaped shield for additional defense, summon Astro Zombiegs and release waves of solar energy in two directions with the Pharaoh Wave. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 Pharaoh Man is one of the eight bosses. The battle may be difficult without his weakness, Flash Stopper, or E-Tanks. Pharaoh Man will jump at Mega Man, throwing two Pharaoh Shots. The player must slide to avoid his landing and Pharaoh Shots. Next, he either repeats the jump move or charges up a Pharaoh Wave. Mega Man IV Pharaoh Man is one the first four bosses. His strategy is similar to ''Mega Man 4. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Pharaoh Man is one of the six bosses from the "Recover the new parts!" course. He will defend himself with an eye-shaped shield and will throw two Pharaoh Shots at once when in the air. Pharaoh Man will throw two Pharaoh Waves at the player. When in danger, he will be shielded and will summon Astro Zombiegs to attack his opponent. Mega Man's Soccer Pharaoh Man is one of the eight team bosses in Capcom Championship. When his team is defeated, one Pharaoh Man joins Mega Man's team. Other appearances *Pharaoh Man has a cameo appearance in the museum stage from ''Mega Man 7. *Pharaoh Man appears in the opening scene from Mega Man 8. Mega Man throws Charge Man on him, making the two robots explode. *Pharaoh Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass'. *Pharaoh Man can be seen in the background of the penultimate stage of ''Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Pharaoh Man appears as Battle Memory in Rockman ×over. *Pharaoh Man was planned to appear in the cancelled game Rockman Online as a boss, albeit with some changes to his design. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data たかいセイノウをもつピラミッドたんさくロボット。まともに戦うと、まったくはがたたないのでかならず弱点武器を使おう ''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data ピラミッドたんさくようにつくられたロボット。きびんせいやたいきゅうりょくなど、たかいせいのうをもち、こうげきりょくをプラスしてせんとうようにかいぞうされた。とくしゅぶきはファラオウェーブじゃ。 Translation: (approximate) A robot created to explore pyramids. His endurance and agility have high performance, was modified for additional offensive power for combat. Special Weapon is Pharaoh Wave. Stage enemies Enemies in Pharaoh Man's stage in Mega Man 4, shady ruins with some hidden items, such as the Balloon item. The Balloon is off to the right, on the extra desert, amidst three rock platforms. *Battonton *Haehaey *Hover *Mummira *Sasoreenu *Taketento Enemies in Pharaoh Man's stage in the Game Boy Mega Man IV: *Haehaey *Mummira *Sasoreenu *Taketento Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Pharaoh Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. *For Flash Stopper, Pharaoh Man is the only boss affected by it. In addition, Flash Stopper does no actual damage, instead allowing the player to fire uncharged Mega Buster shots when activated. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Pharaoh Man appeared in the episode Electric Nightmare of the Mega Man animated series, where he was voiced by Tony Sampson. Pharaoh Man and Proto Man help Dr. Wily invade the power station for a second time at night, this time being successful in installing the overriding device and gaining control over the city. When Mega Man confronts Wily near the end, Wily calls Pharaoh Man to destroy Mega Man and they fight- Pharaoh Man blasts Mega Man out of a nearby window with his weapon, before jumping down after him and trying to burn him with it again. After being ambushed by Mega Man and having his weapon copied, he responds by punching Mega Man square in the face, before trying to smash him with a piece of a nearby fountain. However, Mega Man foils him by counterattacking with his new Pharaoh Shot, hitting the debris Pharaoh Man was holding onto with full power. The knockback threw him high into the air, arcing over a nearby building. He never appeared in any other episodes afterwards, and is presumed to have been abandoned by Wily since he was not shown trying to recover Pharaoh Man afterwards. Pharaoh Man has a number of visual changes: He wears a red cape, and his armor is several different colors. His chest armor is green, while the arms and shoulders are white. The lower legs are still the original color. His weapon also works somewhat differently- rather than producing a fireball above the user's head or a wave of fire, it instead produces chargable, superheated plasma blasts that possess much more severe knockback. The blasts are continuous, much like the Wave Burner, and severely burn anything they come in contact with. Pharaoh Man was also one of two Robot Masters to fight back after having his weapon copied, the other one being Crystal Man, and the only one to be successful. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Pharaoh Man first appeared in issue #13 during the story arc Spiritus Ex Machina. He accompanied Dr. Cossack and Kalinka in the Advanced Robotics Trade Show and helps to deactivate the bombs set by the Emerald Spears. His first meeting with Rock and Roll was sour, due to him believing the latter to have deliberately rammed into Cossack's daughter Kalinka, with Rock getting defensive of his sister to the former, although their confrontation was quickly quelled by Cossack. He, or rather a time-cloned version of himself, later appeared in the Worlds Collide crossover in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250, where he and several other fire-based time-cloned Robot Masters who seemingly ended up incinerated by Blaze the Cat's Pyrokinetic abilities. Despite this, he reappeared-either surviving or being time-cloned again-to menace Vector the Crocodile and Silver the Hedgehog in Mega Man #27. Following reality's restoration in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251, Pharaoh Man was seen in issue #28 along with Bright Man, the two of them appearing amongst the various Robot Masters and other electronic devices that were rendered inert by Ra Moon's wave. He was later restored by issue #32, where he was exploring a cave alongside Bright Man, presumably as part of recovery efforts. ''Mega Man Megamix Pharaoh Man was originally developed for the exploration of ruins, being created with enhanced agility and durability. He is capable of absorbing and converting both infrared and ultraviolet lights to use as sources of energy. Pharaoh Man can absorb infrared energy from anything that emits heat, and can rely on torches or even the internal heat of the Earth to see while in dark underground areas. To aid him in exploring ruins like pyramids, Pharaoh Man has very acute sensors that allow him to seek out even the faintest source of light, but this also means he is hypersensitive to bright lights. His combat modifications allow him to form solid buster-type projectiles out of the energy he absorbs, which he can then fire at his enemies. Pharaoh Man first appeared in the story The Grim Reaper of Resurrection, which happens after the events from ''Mega Man 4. Dr. Cossack, Pharaoh Man, Drill Man and Dust Man were captured by Skull Man and Dr. Wily, and he was reprogrammed. When Mega Man and the remaining Cossack robots go after Skull Man, Pharaoh Man attacks them and turning the snow into steam, lowering their visibility. He tries to attack all of them from behind with a fully charged Pharaoh Shot, but Bright Man (who wasn't with the others) knocks him down. After the battle, he is repaired by Bright Man and helps the others against Skull Man. Pharaoh Man appears briefly in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date" as one of the participants from the robot competition, being attacked by Mr. X's robots. He also appears in Mega Man Gigamix vol. 3 to help Mega Man and the other robots. Other appearances Pharaoh Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4 and Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Gallery MM4-PharaohMan.jpg|Pharaoh Man's original Mega Man 4 artwork. R20PharaohMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Pharaoh Man. MM7Museum3.png|Pharaoh Man's cameo appearance in Mega Man 7. ROPharaohMan.jpg|Pharaoh Man in Rockman Online. PharaohMegamix.png|Pharaoh Man in Mega Man Megamix. R4PharaohMan.png|Pharaoh Man in the Rockman 4 manga. RYBCossackArmy.png|Pharaoh Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. PharaohmanNP.jpg|Pharaoh Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Pharoah Man.jpg|Pharaoh Man + Pharaoh Shot figure. Trivia *Pharaoh Man's dislike of raiders may be a reference to archaeology movies (such as Indiana Jones) and also a reference to the legendary "Pharaoh's curse" often wrought upon those who loot the pyramids. **This, however, is ironic and hypocritical of Pharaoh man since he is essentially a tomb raider himself. *Pharaoh Man appears as No. 26 (DWN-026) in the credits of Mega Man 4. This is actually Toad Man's number, who appears with Ring Man's number, who appears with Pharaoh Man's number. *Pharaoh Man's quote refers to how powerful the pharaohs of Ancient Egypt beleived themselves to be. The Egyptians beleived that the pharoah was a god in human form and later to be beleived as the descendents of Horus, the patron diety of Upper Egypt and the god of the Sun. *His stage in Mega Man 4 was supposed to have a sphinx sub-boss in the path containing the balloon item, but it was removed prior to the game's release.[http://protodudesrockmancorner.blogspot.com/2009/04/mega-man-4-prototype-scan-reveals.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man 4 Prototype Scan Reveals Unused Boss, Stage Select] In the final version, the only details left in the data are the snake on its forehead, its chin, and the sphere Mega Man is standing on.The Cutting Room Floor *Pharaoh Man has the same signature pose as Drill Man. *The scene of Pharaoh Man punching Mega Man in the face, from the Mega Man cartoon, has become a fairly common meme on YouTube. One example of said meme is found here. **The above mentioned scene from the cartoon also gave him the honor of being one of the two Robot Masters (the other one being Crystal Man) who fought back even after having their weapon stolen by Mega Man. **In large part due to this meme, Pharaoh Man has gained one of the highest approval ratings of any Robot Master amongst fans of the series. *Despite having a snake statue on his forehead in his official artwork and mugshot, on his in-game sprite, he appears to have a blue gem in place of it due to the small size. *Pharaoh Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 4 to appear on its American cover. *Pharaoh Man is the only boss from Mega Man 4 to deal less than 8 damage on contact - he does exactly half of that: 4. References de:Pharaoh Man es:Pharaoh Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players